Embodiments of the present invention relate to entity management, and in particular, to methods and systems for generic lifecycle management of hierarchical entities by status.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Entities may evolve over a lifetime. For example, an entity may be constructed in various stages, be deployed to function sequentially in different environments, and may decline in stages and ultimately expire. An example of such a lifetime is one of an automobile, which may be built in stages, leased, sold, resold, and eventually scrapped and individual parts reused for replacing those of other vehicles.
Frequently, there is a need to react on states of such entities in a different way over the course of their lifecycle. For example, an automobile manufacturer may seek to track information regarding an automobile in different ways over different stages of its lifetime. Thus owing to considerations such as warranty, a manufacturer may seek to track contact information for an original vehicle owner in a different manner than a downstream, subsequent owner. Such management approaches may exhibit consistency and uniformity over entity lifetime, while being flexible enough to accommodate variations in lifecycle between different entities.
Accordingly, the present disclosure addresses these and other issues with methods and systems for generic lifecycle management of entities according to their statuses.